All too real
by animefor
Summary: Yugi and Yami had been together for a year now and Yami's plans on purposing to him on his anaversery but when Yami is getting ready to leave work his gets caught up in a bank robbery and might not get out alive. Suck at summary's just a one shot for today 12/12/12. Rated for cursing and mild violence. (Complete!)


**Here is a one shot from me to celebrate 12/12/12! Hope you guys like this one. **

* * *

Yugi had just gotten to work. He worked at Kaiba corp. He loved his job. He was in charge of making sure everything with the database that held all the cards was online and bug free. As Yugi walked into his office, which was next to the CEO's office there was a note on the desk. Yugi smiled walking over to the desk and read the note.

_I can't wait to see you later tonight after you get home, I have something planned that you will like. _

_Yami. _

Yugi blushed knowing what Yami meant. He knew Yami loved him and he couldn't wait to go home and see Yami. After all today was there one year anniversary. Yup they had been dating for a year now. Yugi sat down at this desk and turned on the computer.

* * *

"So what are you planning tonight?" Heba asked. Heba was Yugi's older brother and the one who helped get Yugi together with Yami.

"Well, I was thinking of taking Yugi out to dinner tonight and then going back to the apartment and maybe watching a movie." Yami spoke with excitement in his voice.

Heba laughed. "Well yea, but are you still planning on the big surprise?" Heba asked. Yami blushed.

"Yes, I do still plan on doing "that" tonight" Yami quoted with his fingers. Heba laughed.

"Good, I was hoping you would."

* * *

Yugi has just begun entering new card information into the database. This was one of the hardest parts of his job. He had to make sure everything was entered correctly or something could go wrong and it would make the company look bad. Just as Yugi entered the last card into the database there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Yugi spoke. The person knocking opened the door, looking up Yugi saw it was Tea.

"Hey Tea, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, just came to talk."

"Oh, well I am a little busy right now, so what did you want to talk about?  
Tea giggled. "Where, there is this guy I like but I don't know how to tell him I like him." Yugi looked at Tea confused.

"Um… well you could do what I did, first get to know the guy, and then make hints and hope he gets it."

"Yea… I have tired doing that but I think it might be too late."

"Oh, why?" Yugi asked as he imported more data into the database. Glancing at the screen and up at Tea every few seconds.

"Well, I think he likes someone else." Yugi laughed.

"You know, maybe you should just try to get to know him." Yugi spoke which was what Tea didn't want to hear.

"Well… I…" Tea started.

"Look, I need to get back to work, so if you want send me an email and I will try to get back to you sometime today."

Tea sighed. "Fine." As she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Yugi sighed and returned to his work.

* * *

It was now lunch time so Yugi decided to call Yami. The phone rang and soon Yugi heard Yami's voice on the other end.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" Yami's voice warm.

"Nothing, I just got off work for lunch, how's work going on your end?"

"Alright, a lot of clients today, I just got on lunch as well, do you want to eat lunch together today?" Yami asked looking at his computer screen and typing something.

"Yea, if you are free and can do that, which would be great." Yugi spoke with a sigh.

"Babe, did something happen today at work? You seem really down."

Yugi sighed again. "Yea, Tea came into my office again and…" Yugi was cut off.

"Do I need to talk to her again?" Yami asked and evil look on his face.

"No, no, that's alright it's just a little annoying when I am trying to get work done and all she is there to talk about is a person she likes, and I know it's me."

"Oh, well we can talk more when we are at lunch, where do you want to go?"

"How about we just get a sandwich?" Yugi asked.

"That sounds good to me, so that same place that we always eat at." Yami spoke chuckling lightly.

"Yea."

"Alright, see you there in a few." And with that Yami hung up the phone. Yugi did the same and started to collect his things. Turning to the computer he locked it so no one could use it while he was gone and started to walk out there the door, just as he was about to leave Joey walked in.

"Hey Yugi, you going somewhere?"

"Yea, Yami and I are going to eat lunch together today, we need to talk about a few things."

"Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted to eat lunch with me today, but that's alright if you want to eat with Yami instead of me." Yugi sighed.

"It's alright Joey, we can eat together another time, it's just today hasn't been that great and I just really want to talk to Yami." Joey gave a nod turning around and leaving. Even though Yugi knew Joey understood he still felt bad for Joey.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had just arrived at the local mall and had just seen each other. Yugi ran up to Yami and gave him a tight hug small crystal clear tear's falling from his face.

"Whoa, babe, you alright?" Yugi shook his head while still hugging Yami tightly. People were starting to stare be neither one cared.

"Alright, let's get something to eat and then we can talk about what' bugging you." Yami suggested. Yugi gave a nod.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had both gotten their food and were now sitting down. Yugi looked down at his food and sighed.

"Yami, you didn't have to buy me lunch, I can afford to buy myself lunch."

"I know, I just thought I'd buy you lunch today, haven't done it in a while." Yugi laughed.

"Yea, that was yesterday, the last time you bought me lunch." Yami blushed.

"Well, I can't help it, you are just too cute." Yugi blushed this time. Yami looked around for a moment and just happened to notice Tea, reaching out Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and held it gently. Not knowing why Yami was holding his hand Yugi looked around and noticed Tea as well.

"Why me?" Yugi complained.

"Yugi, just try to ignore her, she is just doing it to pick on you." Yami comforted. Yugi sighed.

"Well, I can try but…" Yugi stopped as Tea walked over to Yugi and Yami.

"Yugi, Yami it's nice to meet you here." Yami squeezed Yugi's hand tighter.

"Tea, please leave us alone, Yugi and I came here to talk and be alone." Yami spoke his voice cold.

"Well… fine if you don't want to talk to me." Tea growled walking off. Both Yugi and Yami sighed.

"Yugi, you going to be okay?" Yugi nodded.

"Yea, I'll be alright, I just wish I didn't have to deal with her."

Yami smiled. "Yea, I wouldn't want to deal with her either."

* * *

Yugi and Yami had finished eating lunch and were now back at their own work places. The day went by rather slowly for both of them but soon came to an end. Yugi clocked out of his work and headed to the car to start home. He couldn't wait to get home to see what Yami had planned for today.

Yami clocked out of his work, just as he was about to leave there was a bunch of screaming gone on. Yami looked around and notice three people wearing ski masks and pointing guns everywhere.

"Everyone get down!" one of the masked person yelled. Yami got down on his knees.

* * *

Yugi had just arrived home and to his surprise Yami wasn't home yet, Yami was always home before him because Yugi worked farther away than Yami did. Getting worried Yugi dialed Yami's phone number, it rang a few times but then went to voicemail. This got Yugi really worried. Yami always answered his phone calls, even if Yami was in a meeting with a client he would answer his phone at least just to let Yugi know what was going on.

* * *

Yami was looking around the room as the shooters were up at the front desk making all kinds of threats. Making sure no one was looking Yami took out his cell phone and started to text Yugi, before he got a chance to hit send the text one of the masked robbers hit Yami over the head with the butt of the gun. Yami's head hit the ground, pain covering his entire head.

"No texting!" The man snapped taking Yami's phone from him and looking at the screen, then smiled.

"Where is this man?" The man asked. Yami looked up at the man and glared.

"Go to hell." Yami snapped back.

The man laughed evilly. "Tell me where this man is, or… I am going to kill you right here." The man said holding the barrel of the gun to Yami's head. Yami continued to look up at the man, glaring Yami spit in the man's face.

"You think I'm fucking kidding?" The man said starting to pull the trigger in.

Yami was now crying. "Go to hell." Yami snapped once again. The man was now beyond mad. Pushing in fully on the trigger the gun fired sending a bullet into Yami's skull.

* * *

Yugi jolted awake sitting up, sweat covering his entire face. He soon found a hand on his shoulder. Looking over Yugi saw it was Yami and started crying uncontrollable.

"Babe, did you have a nightmare?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

Yami frowned. "Do you want to talk about it?" Yami asked bringing Yugi into a comforting embrace.

Yugi nodded and started to tell Yami his dream. After he was done Yami was horrified. Yami started to hug Yugi even tighter.

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry."

Yugi returned the comforting embrace. Soon Yugi had fallen asleep in Yami's arms. Yami reached behind his head and started to rub the back of his head, removing his hand Yami looked at it and noticed blood still coming out the back of his head and sighed. Even though Yugi's dream was real, he was glad that he got a second chance to spend the rest of his life with the love of his life and couldn't wait to purpose to him the following day.


End file.
